1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air deflectors for use in conjunction with motor vehicles, and more particularly, to a collapsible wind deflector which may be stored substantially flat when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Characteristically, substantial aerodynamic drag is experienced by a trailer when pulled by a car or truck tractor. This leads to instability in high wind situations and loss of gas mileage. In order to reduce aerodynamic drag upon trailers, several devices have been proposed for mounting upon the roof of the motor vehicle pulling the trailer. These apparatuses divert the air rushing toward the trailer from directly hitting the same and consequently improve the gas mileage and handling characteristics. A major disadvantage of several presently known wind deflecting apparatuses is that they are bulky and cannot be conveniently stored when not in use. Presently known air deflector devices which may be collapsed for storage suffer from significant instability.
Typical of presently known non-collapsible air deflectors is the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,923 issued to Lissaman et al. on Jan. 27, 1976.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,897 issued G. N. Bratsberg on Dec. 31, 1968 discloses an air stream deflector for vehicles also of the non-collapsible variety.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,072 issued to E. G. Podolan on Feb. 11, 1958 discloses an air deflector for motor vehicles which includes an air foil which may be from position adjacent to the outer surface of a motor vehicle to a plane substantially transverse thereto. The air foil is supported by a single cantilever and may be subjected to twisting and buckling when in use.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing a wind deflector which is extremely stable when erected and which may be collapsed to a substantially flat position for storage.